Surprises
by Jasam4ever519
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode High. WHat will Emily percys best friend at goode before annabeth do to try to do to break them up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know a lot of people do this type of story and I need to update my other one I really wanted to do one where Annabeth surprises Percy at school. Will mostly be in Annabeth's POV. They are not demigods! Okay Annabeth cares more about her looks but she is not a snob.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Annabeth or Goode high school.**

I walked up the steps of the school. So this is what Goode High School was like. I dropped my purse and all of my pads fell out. Fustrated I picked them up. I walked in the door and went to go get my schedule. Ms. Linda was the secretary. She looked about 23. She was bright and cheerful. "Hi sweetie, name?" She asked me sweetly. Man, can she tell I'm new? As if reading my mind she said "I know every single kid in this school. I can tell who is new." "Oh. I'm Annabeth Chase." She nodded and typed down my name. She raised an eyebrow. "Well I see you requested the exact same schedule as Percy Jackson." She said. "Oh that was probably my father. Percy is the only person I know here." I replied blushing slightly. "Well good luck. Percy is the most popular guy here. Every girl wants him and every guy wants to be him. All the girls hate his girlfriend, but they don't even know her. She has blonde and grey eyes. He talks about her all the time. My wise girl this, my wise girl that, blah blah blah. So you are out of luck. I give this speech to every girl it is kind of annoying. Well here is your schedule. Toodles." She said. "Bye." I said.

I walked out of the office when I saw him. He was facing the other way looking at a picture of me. I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked. "Hmm is she my best friend?" He asked. "Yes" I said. "Is it Emily?" when he said that my heart broke a little. Who was Emily? I thought I was his best friend. "No!" I said kind of mad. He whipped his head around and smiled. Uggh he was so dumb. "Who is Emily?" I asked. "She is my best friend." "Oh really? What about me? Who am I to you?" I asked really hurt. "Wise girl, I meant that she is my best friend here at Goode. You died your hair brown it's pretty. But what are you doing here?" He asked. "I transferred here to surprise you. Surprise." I said unenthusiastically. "Well this is the bestest surprise I ever got oh and actually Emily was my best friend here at Goode you are now. And does this show what you are to me." He leaned down and kissed me. I heard people gasping and whispering. I pulled back and said, "well we have all of our classes together." He smiled. "Peeerrrrccccyy!" screamed a brunette with blue eyes. She was wearing a 'My best friend is awesome' t-shirt, her hair pulled back, and really short shorts. When she reached us she jumped on Percy's back and kissed his cheek. I stood there raising an eyebrow. When she noticed me she asked in a rude way "Who are you?" I looked at Percy. "I am his girlfriend. Who are you?" I asked just as rudely. "I am Emily. And you are not his girlfriend. His girlfriend is blonde probably stupid, and she lives in California." I did the only thing I could do, I slapped her. Percy held me back before and stroked my hair and kissed me. Percy said calmly "Emily meet Annabeth my girlfriend." The look on her face was priceless. "I'm sorry I just really wanted to protect you because you know we are best friends." She said faking sweetness. "Percy, babe go hang out with Grover please!" I said nicely. He reluctantly kissed me and walked away.

Now time to talk with the devil. "Okay look Emily, I see you making googly eyes and it better stop. He is my boyfriend not yours. And I will not hesitate to pound you into a bloody pulp. You understand me?" I was a few centimeters away from her face when she somehow flipped us over and she was in front of me. Her lips were touching my ear when she said this, "Look Annabelle, I always get what I want." She said. And with that she stormed off. I was truly shocked. No one ever stood up to me. If she wasn't trying to steel my boyfriend I might actually like her. I walked to Percy's stepdads class and saw Emily lip locking with Percy. I stayed there to see his reaction and he pushed her off. That's my boy. "Emily I have a girlfriend." He said calmly. Emily started crying. "I'm sorry Percy. Please forgive me. I just- I don't know you are my best friend and I have a feeling Annabeth is trying to ruin it." "Oh puh-lease cry me a river, build a bridge and get over yourself." I came in at that moment and surprised them. Emily burst out crying and ram out of the room. Percy looked shocked but before he could say anything the bell rang. Percy sat next to me and grabbed my hand. Uggh can this day get any worse I thought. Just then someone I do not like came in the room.

**Percy: hey I need some OC please say what they should look like and thank you very much. I love you! (Don't tell Annabeth though.)**

**Annabeth: I heard that!**

**Percy:*gulp***

**I just added the period part so thats why shes moody an OC! OOh questions: Does annabeth ever have time to change her pads when shes on her period during battle? What happens when a god and demigod hook up and have a child? what are they called? Well thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thank you sooooo much for favoring my story. Review they make me sooooo happy! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated I live in Texas and I had to do the STAAR test. I also lost one of my best friends and I need advice please pm me. Anyway back to the story. Sorry for Annabeth's OOCness, I got a review saying they want her blonde again. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Rick lives in San Antonio. I live in San Antonio. Rick loves to write, so do I. I am not rick though. I wish I owned his stuff but I don't.**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Uggh I was sooooo mad. "Percy you didn't tell me she went here." I whispered to Percy. "Percy!" Uggh, can she not see I am right here. She went to him and hugged him. She finally noticed me and asked, "Who are you?" "I'm his girlfriend, Annabeth." I smirked. "Oh." She said quietly. "I have a boyfriend so you don't have to worry about me." My jaw dropped. Rachel has a boyfriend? Before I could ask, she went to the back of the room.

Next we went to music class, P.E., Lunch, Drama, math, social studies, and science. School was alright. In English we reviewed idioms, in music we sang random songs, in P.E. we walked the track, at lunch I had pizza, in drama we read plays, in math we did power of ten, in social studies we drew a map, in science we worked on a project, and the day was done.

At the end of the day, Percy drove me to his house. When we got there I saw Thalia, Nico, Silena, Katie, Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Malcolm, Grover, Clarisse, and Chris. "Hey" Thalia said hugging me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "We're gonna play T or D." Nico said evilly. "Okay, who is first?" I asked. "I am." Silena piped up. "Ok Annabeth T or D?" I didn't want to look wimpy so I chose dare. "I want you to dye your hair blonde again." She said evilly. "WHAT! No,no,no,no,no." I screamed. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Why don't you want to go blond again?" Malcolm asked. I sighed. "Part of the reason I dyed my hair was because everyone was calling me a dumb blond. But I never back down out of a dare. Come on Silena." I got up and walked to the bathroom, Silena close behind.

Silena got to work on my hair immediately. While she was doing my hair I was plotting revenge. Okay not really I just wanted to seem evil. Around 30 minutes my hair was dry and blond. I walked out and said, "No more T or D." Everyone looked up, saw I was mad, and nodded. "Why don't we do karaoke." We all turned around and saw that Clarisse had said that. Since Clarisse barely ever offers anything like that we all agreed. We all put our names in a hat. Grover was the announcer since he could not sing.

"First up is…..Percy Jackson."

Everyone got up and moved to the bar in the back. Clarisse was sitting next to me playing with her sunglasses. She has been acting weird lately.

"Okay I am singing We Are Young by FUN.

_Give me a second I,_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the _

_Empire state_

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a _

_Scar, and_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_Though holes in my apologies_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

**When he sang this Clarisse pushed me off of my stool and Percy caught me bridal style and set me down.**

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Though I know it I'm not_

_All that you got_

_I guess that I, I just thought_

_Maybe we could find a way to solve the crime_

_But our friend isn't back_

_So let's raise the tab_

_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Come on side_

_I have no reason to hide_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The end is never right_

_Where I can _

_So will someone come and carry me home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

All of us clapped and I was about to kill Clarisse when Grover called my name.

"I will sing Call me maybe.

_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish,pennies and dimes for a kissI wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?_

_[Chorus]_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,at you baby,but here's my number,so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way _

_I beg, and borrow and steal _

_At first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin' hot night, wind was blowin' where you think you're going, baby?_

_I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

Everyone was about to clap when we all heard a big crash from Percy's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys! I have been kind of depressed lately. My mom died in July and it madde me just super sad. Anyways I also forgot my password but I got it now! (: sorry im a little rusty**

We all rushed to Percy's room, and guess who it was? Yep. Emily.

"Percy! I thought you said they'd be gone by now! Oh now I feel ridiculous." Emily jutted her bottom lip out. She had crawled through the window but accidently fell so she was still on the floor.

"Emily. You are my best friend. I get that you are jealous because my girlfriend is here and its ok. You will find someone." Percy stated hugging her. She smirked at me but saw Thalia's glare and looked away. Have I mentioned his dumbness before? "How about you hang out with us?" Percy asked.

What! No I will not stand this! Nooooo! Ok maybe I'm being a little over dramatic…. But still! I didn't want her hanging out with us. Hey? Where did the rest of the guys go?

"Umm. Actually Percy. You and I are supposed to go to dinner like now. Sorry Emily." I said checking the time on my HTC. I also saw a text from Nico saying they left because they didn't want to get involved. It was our one year anniversary and we were supposed to go to this fancy restaurant called Pearl. It's a seafood restaurant. I was finally going to tell him I loved him!

"Emily can come. Want to go to Pearl Emily? I will pay." Percy asked. Oh my gods. Percy forgot didn't he? My heart broke a little but I refused to cry. Of course he wouldn't see that she is trying to break us up. She is his best friend. "Hello? Annabeth?"

"What? Sorry I zoned out." I said a little sad, but not enough for him to notice. She did though. She smirked.

"Bear asked if I could borrow one of your dresses. As long as you don't mind though." She said. Knowing I couldn't do anything, I just nodded. "Do you have a teal dress? That is Percy's favorite color." She asked.

"I only have one and I was going to wear it, but follow me I have another one." I said trying to be nice.

I walked to the guest bedroom. I only had two dresses. A teal one and a grey one.

"Oops!" Emily laughed. I turned to see she had dropped her koolaid on my dress!

"Percy!" I yelled angry. He came running. He looked panicked. "Emily here spilled red koolaid on my dress! Now I only have one!" I was trying to calm down but I just wanted to punch that annoying little smirk off her face.

"Annabeth, just calm down. Let her borrow that dress please. She has koolaid all over her. I will get you my moms dress." He said trying to calm me down.

"Don't tell me to calm down," I said sounding eerily calm and angry, "but fine just go with out me." I threw the dress at her and stormed out.

**Sorry this was kind of a short and sad chapter but there will be happy scenes. So please review ! I will love you forever! And again I am so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Great. Now where am I supposed to go?" I muttered to myself. Percy's house was where I was going to be staying. I kicked the rocks as I walked to the park. Why did Emily have like Percy? You want to know why? Because he is so irresistible that's why.

I was swinging softly letting the tears fall when I hear my name being called. "Annabeth!" I turned to see Percy running towards me. I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Gods, Annabeth. I am so stupid. No wonder why you were so mad. It's our one year anniversary, and my birthday, but who cares about my birthday. All I care about is you. Annabeth-I – I – I love you." Percy said panting his green eyes shining with tears.

By that time I was crying hard. He said it! Oh my gods. He said he loved me. I jumped off the swing and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you too." He kissed me and I of course kissed him back because you know who wouldn't kiss their insanely hot boyfriend, but anyways it wasn't hot and heavy. It was sweet and short. Just the way I liked it.

"C'mon. Let's go eat some McDonald's." Percy said while grinning. He held my hand and pulled me with him in the direction of his house.

"Isn't McDonald's that way?" I asked pointing to the left. We were going to the right.

"Yes, but were taking my car." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes. Oh gods. When we got in I changed the radio to 96.1.

"Hey, what happened to Emily?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I told her to go home. She didn't fight it though. She really is a good friend. You should try to get to know her." He said.

"Maybe she is nice to you, but I don't like her. Now come on! We've been sitting in the parking lot for like five minutes and people are starting to look at us funny." I laughed.

We got out and went inside. To mine and Percy's surprise, we found the gang there.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?" I asked skipping over there.

"Oh we were just-"Clarisse went pink. We looked up and saw Bryce, Clarisse's ex-boyfriend. They stared at each other for a moment then she continued. "We were just leaving." She got up and walked out. Definitely weird.

"Well bye guys." Percy said. They all waved.

"What do you think is going on with Clarisse?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know but let's talk about us." He said. Uh oh. That doesn't sound good…

"I love you Annabeth. I really want you to know that. And to prove it to you, I bought you this promise ring." I opened my mouth in shock. A promise ring? He slipped it on my finger. It was silver and had a little wish box on it. I leaned over the table and kissed him.

"I love it!" I sqealed. We stayed there just catching up on what happened while I was gone. I found out he got a car because he got an A on a major test. I found out that Percy's mom got pregnant, but lost the child. I found out so much and I realized I missed him so much.

"Lets go. I'm getting tired." He said. We bought milkshakes and left.

"Percy, I missed you a lot when I was gone." I said quietly.

"I missed you too, Annabeth." He said.

When we got all ready for bed I kissed him and whispered into his ear making him shiver, "Happy Birthday seaweed brain." I handed him his present and went to sleep.


End file.
